Dirty adventures
by Layliah
Summary: Villemo was a fighter from Cyrodiil. She met Companion warriors in a tavern located in small village. It became just first of her voluptuous adventures.  Rated M for sexual themes.


Villemo was originally from south. Like khajiit, she also preferred warmer weathers. Her skin would have been darker than nord men, but since she had been wearing warm clothing all times, her skin tone had lightened. And what came to most nordic people, even their skins were white, they also moved outside, even in winter, wearing light clothes. Especially their faces and arms got nice, rough colour. That was the reason no one payed any attention to this foreigner.

She was sitting in a tavern. She had became friends with couple of local girls, and they giggled all nights together, drinking wine or mead, eating well and having a good girl time. Only difference between the girls was, that Villemo was a trained fighter and others normal villagers. Then it happened. Their prayers were answered. A group of divines had landed amongst them, in that very tavern. They fell silent, when the four warriors passed them.  
>-Oooooo...where did those came from? Jocasta asked.<br>-Heavens, of course, Rika noted.  
>-Actually...Villemo begun, but was interrupted.<br>-Oh, don't spoil the fun! Jocasta smirked.  
>-But why are they here?<br>-Can I speak now? Villemo asked. The other girls stared at her.  
>-You know the companion fighters of Whiterun? I think they are them. But their purposes you can only ask, friend!<br>-I would like to live in Whiterun... Rika sighed. Jocasta slapped her friendly in her arm.  
>-You would always want to live everywhere handsome men live! She snapped.<br>-Oh, no I don't! Rika defended. All three of them laughed. Happy female sounds always catches the attention of men, and so happened also in this time. Two of the warriors sat by a table and the two others went to the barkeeper. They rolled their eyes upon the three girls. One of them especially caught their minds. Even she didn't have her gear on, one could see her profession. She had biceps like an average man. Then she had some scars, that told a clear story about how she's been in a fight sometimes. And on her soft skin were thick stripes, that came from wearing an armour quite long. Impressive. For a woman, of course.

-There are handsome men everywhere, if you look at them properly, Villemo lectured.  
>-I have seen a lot of stuff in my travels.<br>-You must have..uumm..have you slept with many men? Rika asked shyly. Villemo smiled, looking to dream. Jocasta slapped her friend again.  
>-You don't ask things like that! Rika looked a little disappointed.<br>-Well, my friend, you are going to learn that you don't have to follow men where they are, they'll find their way to you.  
>-It just feels hard to find a good husband with strong arms.. Rika sighed. Villemo had to laugh. When she gazed upon the tavern, she saw nothing but tanned, tight muscles. Others developed by hard work, others by yielding weapons. She had noticed that nords were not exactly lazy people.<br>-Oh. My. Divines! Rika smirked. Others glanced at her. -They are talking about us!  
>-How do you know? Jocasta murmured.<br>-They looked at us! Clearly, I'm quite sure.  
>-So, tell me now, do I have to protect your honour, or what? Villemo mostly joked. Mostly. She wasn't actually too sure about the local standards of moral and women position. She had seen pretty much everything. Jocasta answered.<br>-If we were already married, it would be okay. Adultery in..let's say..understandable conditions is fine. But you can always stretch the concept frame of understandable..  
>-That's why I want to get married as soon as possible! And to get out of here! That my husband would show me places..<br>-I know exactly what places you mean, Jocasta burst on laughter.  
>-Fine. I'll watch over you, Villemo smirked. -But I don't take responsibility of my own actions, so hopefully you're not getting bad influence! Another ones for us, don't you think? When Villemo rose to fetch new pints for them, one of the newcomers was still leaning against the bar counter.<p>

-Hello there, he said with his rough voice.  
>-Evening, Villemo answered. She didn't give much for this pathetic hitting attempt.<br>-Quite a frame you've got there, lass. Villemo didn't really understand the meaning of this notification. Was the man drunk enough to only see her tits or was there more in it. The man obviously realized the multiple meanings of what he just said.  
>-Umm..you're good with blades?<br>-Why don't you try me? Villemo snapped.  
>-No lollygagging. Not a good idea in here. Villemo smiled to this comment. Everyone in the whole country had heard this ridiculous comment from city guards.<br>-Well, in that case, you have to leave the blade yielding in your imagination, Villemo teased, got her brews and headed back to the girls.

-Did he TALK to you? Rika sighed.  
>-Well, isn't that what you call communicating with mouth noises, or what? Yes, he could talk, if that's what you meant!<br>-He's SO handsome! Villemo took another glance to the stranger.  
>-Weeeeell.. I prefer his companions. Villemo pointed out three other men, who were in the same group.<br>-Especially those two.. Wait a minute. Do they look the same, or did I had one too many?  
>-Indeed, they must be brothers. Twins, actually, Jocasta said. -But they look scary! They can kill without a question, I'm sure.<p>

That's exactly what turns Villemo on.  
>-In that case, would you girls mind, if I try to find out their intentions in here? But remember, that I'll be watching you! She grinned together with a meaningful eye gesture and left the table. Other girls laughed at her. Villemo stepped by the warriors table. She got four eye pairs on her. Rarely she had felt this naked, as she did now. Even though she actually wasn't naked at all. Weird sensation.<br>-Aren't you nords ever cold? She spatted out.  
>-Cold? You mean what by that? 'Cause if you have one, I have a cure! Sit here, lass! The man with who she spoke before invited.<br>-So I take you're not from Skyrim? He asked.  
>-Nope. Originally from Cyrodiil. Been here and there since then. -She claimed that she could defeat me. Brave girl! All four of them laughed.<br>-I did not say that.  
>-Oh, are you backing now? Got a mouse in your tunic? Villemo smirked at him.<br>-No, but I would be honoured to hit blades with you. It could be refreshing. Villemo thought, that she would get a better position by admiring. Although she hardly ever licked any ones ass. Sometimes it just was worth it. The man fell a bit unbalanced after this compliment and lost his tongue.

First time other of the twins spoke.  
>-I see that you carry years of heavy training and fighting over your shoulders. Where exactly do you stand for?<br>-Actually, nowhere. I'm on no ones side. I have been up to collecting bounties from city stewards, the usual mercenary thingies. That's how I earn my keep.  
>-Fascinating. Those jobs are not for most of the guards. It takes more to be able to do that. It feels that it's too dangerous just to go out there on these days.<br>-I find that hardest is to find a decent place to sleep at, especially when I travel alone. Even I can't protect myself asleep, Villemo sighed. She felt rather good to associate with people who understood her lifestyle. Her comment earned accepting murmuring.  
>-Well, gentlemen. Where are our manners? The other of the twins asked. Then he stood up, held Villemos hand and kissed back of her hand.<br>-Vilkas, a Companion warrior from Jorrvaskr, Whiterun.  
>-Please to meet you, Vilkas. The next one was his obvious brother, who grumbled up from the bench.<br>-Farkas, that ones brother, as you might have guessed. Villemo smiled to this lovely, big man with scary war paintings.  
>-And I am Athis, said the man she spoke first.<br>-And me they call Skjor.  
>-Oh, then I guess it's my turn. Villemo. Please to meet you all. Now could you explain me, what are the Companions doing this far away? Villemo took her spot from the bench and ended up sitting next to Farkas, who's brother watched her over the table.<p>

-Well, why not telling you, we are here to seek and kill dragons, man named Skjor explained.  
>-Oh, wow. You have my respect, since it's no child game to bring down a dragon.<br>-You have seen them? Farkas cried almost too enthusiastic.  
>-Uumm, yeah. I helped city guards in Solitude. Nasty devil. See? I have an armour, made from that dragons scales. Villemo showed her gear, which she always had at hand, even if she wasn't wearing it.<br>-Fascinating.. Farkas sighed, eyes gleaming lustful for that fine piece of craft work.  
>-Let me get you something to drink, I think we have a lot to learn tonight! Vilkas said.<p>

The evening went on with Villemo sharing her experience with the four Companions. Suddenly she realized, how drunk she was. She glanced at the direction of where Jocasta and Rika had been, but didn't see them. It looked like they had left a while ago. She felt a bit lonely, although it was her own fault.  
>-Can be a heck of a warrior, but her head doesn't stand mead, Athis noted.<br>-What? I can drink you off the table aaaaanythime! Villemo defended, receiving a loud laughter. She smiled to it herself. She realized though her fuzzy mind, that Athis had laid his eyes to a lovely elven girl, who, by no doubt, was available for those who had gold.

-Well, it was niiice talking to you, guys, but I'm off to bed. Thanks for everything! Villemo sputtered.  
>-Oh, no, you're not leaving like that, lass. At this point, Villemo wasn't sure which one of the twins said it.<br>-Hik* I'm not? She asked keeping her both hands on the table to prevent falling down. Farkas stood up and wrapped his arms around her.  
>-We make sure you get to sleep safely, don't we, Vilkas? His brother smiled meaningfully back to him and shook his head. Nevertheless, he also got on his feet and laid his hand on Villemos shoulder. Villemo thought, that she would go to her own room. It was downstairs, wasn't it? But the twins brought her up the stairs. Well, maybe they didn't know her rooms location. She saw door opening to a room with big bed in the middle. She tried to say something about it, that there was an obvious error with the room number. Only now she realized, that it was not a mistake, when she was pushed on the bed. She tried to get up, but her balance was so lousy and she was just pushed back again.<p>

-Whattaaa? She managed to spit out. Then she felt the other warrior on top of her and heard the clanking of heavy armor dropping to the floor. No. Not possible, she thought. The other man, Farkas, the one with longer hair held her still and kissed her face everywhere. First forehead, then hair, moving to ear, then cheeks and finally lips.  
>-Oh, hells, why not? Villemo asked herself. She started feeling a bit better and she relaxed. The strong arms wrapped around her, she sunk herself in deeper kisses. She felt, that her skirt was pulled down and her suspenders opened. Under her clothes she had small leather panties protecting her sensitive parts. And now she didn't have those anymore. She heard them splatting against the floor. How the hell did it happen? Then Farkas rose up to lean his back against the top of the bed. He pulled Villemo closer, facing her. She tried to resist him, but he was simply too strong. With blades she might defeat him with sneak attacks and speed, but now she was clearly an undertaker.<p>

-Oh, please, not... She pleaded.  
>-Haha, pretty lass. Don't you like this? Don't say you're a maiden, 'cause I'm not buying it, Farkas said with his low, firm voice and pulled her sitting on his lap. When he raised her and she felt his manhood between her thighs she panicked. She wasn't actually sure where to go from here and how much she wanted it. She cried out loud. This is too fast, not my way, she thought. Then she felt fingers slipping inside her, one at a time. A thumb was rubbing her clit, so smoothly that it actually felt nice even now. In a blink of an eye the fingers had replaced with the magnificent, manly tool, which penetrated her roughly. She screamed. But it was no use, nobody in here cared for other peoples business, and by all fairness, she had been seen having a good time with these men during the night. So it was quite a normal happening here in a tavern, if sexual perversions were not included.<br>-Shh, my lass. You're braking me ears, Farkas hushed. He was moving in her slowly up and down, keeping her tightly against his chest. Right. Well, if they both wanted, she could take it. She would be sour, but that's nothing dangerous. This is what she thought, until she felt another body pressing to her back.

The laces of her tunic were opened and the whole piece of clothing dropped off. Another pair of hands slid on her naked skin and grabbed her breasts. She continued pleading and moaning silently. Next the other man, Vilkas, tug his hands between her buttocks and fingered her around his brothers lance. When his fingers were soaking wet wet from her fluids, he moved them sneakily on her other opening and slid them in, one at a time. This experience was something that Villemo never had faced and she got cold shiver through her. Farkas was moving slower and smoother, but he held the girl so still as possible, meanwhile his brother seek his way in her. Villemo tried screaming, but her face was kept against Farkas's chest and she hardly got air. Now she felt, how her rare end was under great pressure, and it hurt like a blade was tug in her, but then the pain gave up slowly. When Vilkas was in, they moved in her slowly and she cried for them.

-Shit, fuck, it's clawing me back in slices! Farkas yelped. Vilkas pulled her hands on her back, making it possible for him to reach even deeper in her. Villemo was squeezed between the twins, filled by them and aching. She couldn't move a bit, she was only in the mercy of the Companions. Suddenly she felt a bit better and by all fairness, the mead made her so numb that normally she couldn't face pain like this. She started panting, moaning and nipping Farkas with her teeth.  
>-Yes, yes, lass, come for us! Farkas whispered.<br>-All right, Villemo. Nearly there! Vilkas panted to her ear. She came. Hard. She cried her pleasure for the whole tavern to hear.  
>-Oh, SHIT! Vilkas yelled, holding the girl even tighter under him. Last of them came Farkas, filling Villemo with his seed. The girl was shivering on him, panting, crying and relieved that it's over. Finally. Vilkas dropped himself on the other side of the bed. He had a nasty smirk on his face.<p>

-Farkas, next time other way round, he said.  
>-Fine by me. Don't know about her, though. Farkas held the girl on his chest, petting her hair. He pulled a blanket on her naked back.<br>-Tomorrow, you can show us the dragon, he whispered to her.  
>-It's a kids play compared to this, Villemo sighed. With these words, she fell asleep.<br>-Passed out. Poor thing. Are we somehow..perverts? Farkas asked.  
>-Hah, I'm not too concerned about that. Just never mention it to anyone, right?<br>-Right, brother. This suddenly became a night to remember.

And the next day Villemo did not spend dragon hunting, but lying down in a close forest by the tavern. She woke up in an empty room, collected her things, paid and dismissed quietly. She thought, that she was going to die, then that she's not going to die after all. She realized, that mead wasn't her thing. She was puking again under a tree, when Vilkas approached her from the woods.  
>-Lousy start for a day? He smirked.<br>-You, fuck! Can't you leave me be, even now! I'm minding my own private business here.  
>-Sorry. Really. Look, you should try this potion. It's made of nirnroot, and I guarantee it helps.<br>-I CAN'T drink anything now.  
>-Take it. You see. Reluctantly Villemo took a sip from his bottle. A moment later, she felt quite better. The ache in her rare end was still there, but she had used to physical pain in her profession. Worst was the constant puking and god knows what phenomena that were going on in her guts. She thanked gods that Vilkas didn't show up when she was behind the bushes. Now, she felt that she was dirty, still covered with the twins secretions and her own, sweaty and just..DIRTY.<p>

-If you're better, we could walk half a mile up there -Vilkas was pointing out to the hillside next to the village- there's a nice spot for a hot bath, provided by nature!  
>-Really?<br>-I knew you would like that! Come on, we lead you there!  
>-We? Villemo wasn't so happy about that.<br>-Or would you like to be...just the two of us? Villemo considered. This guy was handsome, can't deny that. But nothing excused him of what he had done last night.  
>-So you didn't have enough, or what?<br>-There are many things I just can't have enough. You are one of those. He smiled friendly.  
>-But you simply love your brother above all else, so much, that you're ready to share EVERYTHING with him? Vilkas only lifted his shoulders for an answer.<br>-Well, not always. Not all things.  
>-In that case..show me this hot spring.<p>

They walked up the hill, until they came on the most beautiful spot that Villemo could imagine. There was a little waterfall dropping in a hot pool. Villemo sighed, when she saw it.  
>-This must be the reason I'm still in Skyrim...<br>-What? Vilkas asked.  
>-It's so beautiful..there's nothing like this anywhere else.<br>-Take off your clothes. Villemo turned to face the man behind her.  
>-So you are going to rape me again?<br>-No. Nothing like that. I take you only when you beg me to. And trust me, you are going to. His eyes glittered in the warm afternoon sunlight. They were so deep and so full of beastly lust that Villemos knees went soft. Next she realized that she was dropping her gear, one by one. First her back bag, then her armor that she was carrying, her blade and finally her clothes. When she was naked, she stood by the pool, shivering a bit, when autumns soft wind touched her.

-Get in the water, Vilkas commanded. He placed his blade (which was at least twice the length as Villemos) near the pool. He didn't let his gaze drop the girls nude body for a second. Villemo dropped herself slowly in the hot water. It took a moment to get used to it. The waterfall was cold, and she felt the waters mix in the pool. -Now, make yourself clean, you dirty girl. Villemo rubbed herself, loving the exciting moment and the lovely water.  
>-I want you to rub yourself from every spot, until you are clean as a young virgin. Villemo sunk deeper in water, she touched herself everywhere, first her belly, then breasts and neck. Then she lowered her hands, taking them between her thighs, sliding her fingers slowly to her womanhood. Vilkas smiled to this show, he seamed to be quite pleased. He had been taking his things off meanwhile he watched the woman scrubbing herself. He stepped in the water. When he was reaching out the woman, she was backing off, teasing him a bit.<br>-Go on your back. Villemo saw a slope, that wasn't too deep. She backed towards it, but kept the man in front of her. Naturally she slipped and dropped sitting on the slope. She saw Vilkas coming closer with his throbbing, grandly erected penis pointing at her. Before Villemo was able to get out from the pool, Vilkas grasped her ankles.

The slope was slippery and therefor she slid back, ending up even closer to the man. Vilkas pushed her higher a bit, forced her thighs separate and held her still, while he kissed her knee, moving lower. His tongue slid on her soft skin, getting yet lower, reaching her groin and her labium. He held her just above the water and teased her with a series of licks. His tongue wandered around her clit, he kissed her and nipped her with his teeth. While Villemo moved against him, she got hot water and cold air on her most sensitive parts and these sensations almost drove her mad. -Uhh, come in me, come in me NOW! She cried. Vilkas grinned.  
>-I thought you would never ask, he said. He let the girl slide lower on the slope. He found just a perfect spot to place her and tug his manhood in her. This time the woman was pleading him NOT to stop. The warrior pushed himself in, knowing it must hurt her after last night, but the woman did not complain. Villemo raised herself towards him, feeling him inside her. She let him to kiss her breasts and bite them, until they became sour. Some little grumbles in the pool scratched her back, but she didn't mind. She squeezed her thighs harder and wrapped her feet around the man. She felt her orgasm approaching, she couldn't hold it any longer. She let her fingers claw on his back, she moved faster and moaned loudly, almost scaring all birds away. Vilkas panted lying on her, getting his high spot.<p>

They lied in the pool on each others lap, panting and shivering from the physical act. When Vilkas's heartbeat and breath had settled, he backed off slowly. He leaned towards the pools edge. Villemo sank deeper in the water, letting it sooth her aching parts. They were just sitting in the bond, enjoying themselves. Villemo was the first to rise up from the water. She soaked her clothes in it, because it's never certain when one gets to do some laundry again.  
>-Are you ready to hunt some dragons, huh? She asked.<br>-Let's get to it, then. They left back to the village, gathering the rest of the hunters. Villemos adventures got an interesting turn with these Companions.


End file.
